Polyester bottles (the so-called PET bottle etc.) are widely used as a container for drink water, soft drinks, juice, green tea, tea, sake, shochu, etc. In recent years, the request for recycling to the polyester bottles have been increasing remarkably from the viewpoint of environmental protection. Labels for displaying a brand name, contents, etc. are sometimes stuck. In recycling the polyester bottles, such labels needs to be peeled and removed in a regenerating process (hot water treatment or the like) of a regenerating plant. Moreover, in order to perform a regeneration efficiently, labels are desired to be peeled at each home from bottles before discarding them. For this reason, the labels are required to have excellent adhesivity and excellent adhering workability for the bottles as well as a contradictory characteristic that the labels can be peeled simply after the contents are consumed, while they are stuck with the sufficient adherence on the bottles and do not peel easily until the contents are consumed. In addition, when bottles are to be filled up with a materials following sticking of the label to empty bottles, the insides of the bottles are often washed with water, weakly alkaline wash liquid, or the like before the filling. In this washing process, it is required that the labels releasing stuck on the bottles, without being peeled.
An exampled Japanese utility model publication No. 6-3423 discloses a tack label in which an adhesive layer is provided in a back side of a label base material, as a container tack label which can simplify a work for peeling the label in recycling the container, wherein the adhesive layer is partially provided so that infiltration paths for a liquid to peel the label may be formed between the label base material and the container surface, when sticking the label base material to the container surface. Moreover, JP-A-8-30201 discloses, as a label for a container which can be easily peeled from the container even by showering at a low temperature in a short time, a label for a container in which an adhesion part comprising an adhesive layer is partially provided on a back surface of a label base material, and a plurality of infiltration paths for the liquid to peel are provides on the label base material to lead to said adhesion part. In addition, examined Japanese utility model publication No. 7-31261 discloses an adhesion label in which an adhesion layer formed on the whole back surface of a base material is masked with a non-adhesive masking agent in a network shape to expose the adhesive layer in the form of countless microscopic and uniform network-like dots and in which a part of the adhesion layer at one edge side of the label is completely covered with the masking agent.
However, when these labels are applied to polyester bottles and are subjected to the above-mentioned washing process before filling them up with a material, the adhesion power of the stuck label declines through the infiltrating of wash liquid into the infiltration paths and the network-like masked part for the label-peeling liquid, so that the label may be peeled. On the one hand, in distribution course, foreign substance, such as dust, are likely to enter into the infiltration paths or the network-like masked part for the label-peeling liquid.